weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Beryl (2006)
Tropical Storm Beryl was the third storm of the 2006 Atlantic hurricane season, forming from a stationary cold front that moved off the East Coast of the United States in the middle of July. Two low-pressure areas out of the series of low-pressure areas that formed from the cold front, were able to develop into tropical storms. The southernmost low-pressure area formed into a tropical depression a few hundred miles east of the coast of North Carolina. This low-pressure area became Tropical Storm Beryl. The other one formed much further north than Beryl did, and this low-pressure area developed into a tropical storm, though it wasn't named, since it went unnoticed until post-season analysis identified the system as a tropical storm. The damage Beryl caused is unknown, though it is likely isn't even $150,000. Beryl caused no reported fatalities, as well. After forming, Beryl remained well offshore the East Coast of the United States as it headed to the north, then to the northeast, where it made landfall in Nantucket Island. After hitting Nantucket Island, Beryl continued northeast and out to sea, where it became extratropical over Nova Scotia on July 21. After becoming extratropical, Beryl passed over Newfoundland. Overall, Beryl caused extremely limited damage. Beryl near peak intensity https://archive.is/20131014012224/img241.imageshack.us/img241/6546/tropicalstormberylkw5.png Formation July 18, 2006 Dissipation July 21, 2006 Highest winds 60 mph Lowest pressure 1000 mbar Deaths None reported Damages Minimal Areas affected Long Island, Massachusetts, Atlantic Canada Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012315/img233.imageshack.us/img233/6376/tropicalstormberyltrackis2.png In the middle of July, a cold front moved off the east coast of the United States and into the western Atlantic Ocean. The cold front stalled in the western Atlantic and dissipated, but spawned a series of low-pressure areas. Two of these low-pressure areas managed to become tropical storms, the first one becoming Tropical Storm Beryl and the second one becoming an unnamed tropical storm (it was unidentified throughout the hurricane season, so therefore was not named, and it was only discovered to have been a tropical storm in post-season analysis). The first and southernmost low-pressure area spawned by the cold front developed into Tropical Depression Two hundred miles east of the coast of North Carolina. After becoming a tropical depression, the system quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Beryl, becoming the second named storm of the 2006 Atlantic hurricane season. After becoming a tropical storm, Beryl moved north for a while, the northeast, staying well offshore of any of the states along the East Coast of the United States. On July 18, the circulation center became exposed, with convection being limited. The next morning, however, deep convection established itself over Beryl's center of circulation, and Beryl reached its peak of 60 mph winds late on July 19 while it was located to the east of the North Carolina/Virginia border. Beryl continued offshore the East Coast of the United States, but weakened on July 20 due to passing over cooler waters. In the early morning July 21, Beryl made landfall on Nantucket Island as a minimal tropical storm, causing little to do no damage, and no reported fatalities. After that, Beryl continued northeast and made landfall in Nova Scotia later that day and became extratropical in western Nova Scotia. Beryl then passed over Newfoundland the next day, causing no reported fatalities and little to no damage. Preparations At first, Beryl was forecast to brush the Carolinas, and so a Tropical Storm Watch was issued from Cape Lookout, northward to Currituck Beach Lighthouse. Later on, Beryl was forecast to take a more northerly motion, away from North Carolina, and so the Tropical Storm Watch was discontinued for the area. Beryl was later forecast to brush Nantucket Island and Atlantic Canada, and so Tropical Storm Watches, followed by Tropical Storm Warnings, were issued for southern Massachusetts, including Nantucket Island and Martha's Vineyard. Impact 'East Coast' Beryl caused high waves along the East Coast of the United States and 19-foot seas in the open Atlantic Ocean. 'Massachusetts' In Nantucket Island, Beryl caused sustained winds in the 30s (tropical depression force), with a peak gust to 44 mph reported in Nantucket. Damage was very minor, with only fallen branches and downed telephone poles in the area. In southeastern Massachusetts, Beryl caused up to 3.1 inches of rainfall. Rainfall amounts on Nantucket Island were only 0.05 inches, but one area on Nantucket Island picked up 0.97" of rain, which is just under an inch of rain. Finally, on Cape Cod, rainfall amounts were anywhere between 0.02" of rain to a half inch of rain. 'Atlantic Canada' In Atlantic Canada 2.36" of rain fell in Yarmouth, Nova Scotia. Scotts Bay, Nova Scotia picked up 2.80" of rain. Finally, several power outages were attributed to Beryl in the Halifax area. Lack of Retirement Due to the lack of any major effects from Beryl, the name was not retired in the Spring of 2007 by the World Meteorological Organization, thus it is on the list for names to be used in the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2006 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Beryl_%282006%29